


Not so fast

by jjprobert



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Jack West Jr Series - Matthew Reilly, Six Sacred Stones - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjprobert/pseuds/jjprobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack West Jr and Indiana Jones have a fairly major trap system to navigate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



> For the prompt: Jack working with either Indy or Lara Croft

Jack dives around the corner, ducks as the blades swing and nearly rolls off the edge of the cliffs.

"Whoa lad. Not so fast."

"It'll be there." Jack replies, with absolute certainty.

"Yes, but still." Indiana gathers up a handful of pebbles, and tosses them out into the air. Sure enough, a path across the canyon is revealed to be concealed by perfect camouflage. "Let's have a return rope trailing, just in case."

"Sure thing." Half a moment later, Jack is drilling a climbing piton into the cliff wall to their left, before glancing at the rope he's carrying. "Uh, Indy." he says, holding up the frayed ends of the rope he had over his shoulder, that must have nicked on one of the blades as he dived through.


End file.
